There's Been An Accident
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Rachel's birth mum was in an accident, she passes away, she leaves with in the hands of Rachel. will Rachel be there for her little sister? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again,**

**I wanted to trying something so here it is.**

**Summary: Rachel's birth mum was in an accident, she passes away, she leaves with in the hands of Rachel. will Rachel be there for her little sister? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Brittana**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except the new characters which I add in this story. **

* * *

(Rachel's POV)

It was senior year, I was in the middle of singing my song when a woman around the age of 50 came in and told me that she wanted to speak with me privately.

"Hi, Can I help you with anything" Mr. Schue asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to a Rachel Berry, can I talk with her privately – it will only take a minute" the woman asked nicely looking in my direction.

"Yes, of course, no problem" I quickly got up off my chair and went to see what the woman was wanting me for. I went outside little did I know that it was going to be about my biological mother.

* * *

I walked outside and the woman turned to me and said.

"I'm sorry to say but your mother and her daughter has been in a car accident and I'm sorry to say that your mother didn't make it." The woman said slowly.

"Are you serious?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss"

"What's going to happen with Beth" I asked the old woman.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry but there is adoption, although your mother told me that if she ever died or anything did happen to her that you would get to adopt Beth"

"Ok, can I speak with my father's first" I asked through my tears.

* * *

I walked back into the choir room to be faced with 12 wondering eyes.

"Is everything ok Rach" Noah asked.

"No, it- it's not" I said through sobs, someone quickly grabbed me and pulled me on their lap.

"What happened Rach?"

"My mo- mother was in a car accident and she never made it, and the woman left my in charge of deciding if Beth goes into foster care or not, I said to her that I won't decide until I have talked to my fathers, I don't know what to do" Rachel said to Noah.

Glee club finished and I was unsure of what i would do, i know that Noah would want a second chance with being a father to Beth. I needed to make my decision fast.

* * *

(Shelby's POV)

I was in the middle of driving back to Lima, Ohio. I decided that I would join and co-direct New Directions. I was excited to be working beside Will again; we've been in touch since his relationship with Emma didn't go very far.

I was nearing the sign that says "Welcome to Lima".

The next thing I would see was black.

**(A/N sorry it's a bit short, but I'm just trying something out, bare with me here.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry it's been long to update the second chapter of this story, been busy so here it is the second chapter of TBAA.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

A Week Later

Beth was getting settled into her new home with her sister and her fathers, Rachel was excited to have her little sister live with her, she was upset that her mother passed away. Noah was happy that he was going to get a second chance with his daughter because Rachel decided to take guardianship of his daughter.

Beth was in her room with her dollies when Noah & Rachel came in and admired the little blond girl in front of them.

Beth's room was nice and blue with waves on them.

Puck was ecstatic that he was going to have a second chance with his little girl.

/

(Rachel's POV)

There was a knock at the front door, I went down the stairs and I opened it up to see my sister's biological mum standing there.

"Hello Quinn" I asked not knowing what she was doing there.

"Hi Rachel, I was wondering if I could... maybe meet Beth?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, are you sure... you want to meet Bethie?" I asked.

"Yes, I will please can I see her"

"Yes sure, wait a minute."

"Okay thanks"

As I was walking up the stairs, Noah came out holding Beth at his hip.

"Who was at the door" Noah asks me.

"Just Quinn"

"What is she doing here?"

"She just wanted to see and meet Beth if that is ok with you" I ask.

"Ok but if it gets out of hand, she's leaving"

"Ok" I kissed his cheek as I walked into the living room with my little sister.

/

(Quinn's POV)

I was just sitting there waiting for Rachel to come back with my daughter, the last time I seen her was when she was in the nursery before she got handed to Shelby, I knew it was the right thing to do for my daughter - she would never had a good home if she was with me, I was currently living back with Finn, after Rachel decided that she wanted to be with Puck, after few months of Puckleberry dating I decided that I would ask Finn back out and he accepted after multiply tries.

I heard the door open and Rachel comes through with a little blond girl at her hip, she looked so much like me and Noah, Puck I mean. I and Puck tried dating after we had Beth but it never worked out, I was too stuck up on Finn to date Puck and he was into Rachel, We decided that we worked best at being friends instead of lovers.

Rachel sat down next to me and put Bethie on her lap, she was so cute with her stuffed dog.

"Beth, this is Quinn" Rachel said looking down at the small girl.

"Hi Quinn" Beth said not moving her face from Rachel's shoulder.

"Hi Beth" Quinn said with a struggle, I realised that it was a good idea to let Beth get adopted but after Shelby passed away, I feel like I have a second chance with my daughter.


End file.
